ObiWan's beginning
by Tif S
Summary: How did Qui-Gon Jinn choose Obi-Wan Kenobi as his padawan learner? Any characters that you recognize belong to the great George Lucas. The rest are mine. This is my first fan fiction so please don't be too harsh. R&R Rated T just to be safe. Chapter 8 up! Rewrite and Repost pending
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

**Chapter One**

"Master Yoda said a Jedi Master is coming to pick a second Padawan!" Obi –Wan Kenobi looked at his friend Xantree.

"That's never been done before." Obi-Wan said. "Did Yoda say who the first Padawan was?"

"I don't know."

"Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan?" A student ran out interrupting Obi-Wan's conversation.

_What now? _

"Hey Saree." Obi-Wan looked up to see a young girl who was about his age.

"Obi-Wan, Master Yoda wants to see you."

**()**

Obi-Wan walked across the bridge and winced as the metallic door shut.

"You wanted to see me Master Yoda?"

"See you I wanted to yes." Yoda said. Obi-Wan looked to see a girl sitting next to Yoda.

"Is this the student that Qui-Gon recommended?" The girl asked. Her eyes never left Yoda.

"The very same this is." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan looked at the girl. He didn't recognize her, but he knew the name Qui-Gon Jinn was an important one

"Ah yes, I remember you. Obi-Wan Kenobi. You were the impulsive one that almost blew up the hangar."

Obi-Wan blushed. That had been Xantree's idea, but he still got the blame.

Ta-Ree held out her hand, and the lightsaber jumped into her fingers. "Let's see what you've got."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Obi-Wan looked taken aback. Ta-Ree laughed. "What are you waiting for lad? Get your saber."

"Yes ma'am." The boy was thrilled. "Master Yoda, My lightsaber is in my room…"

"Lightsaber on you should always be." Yoda said. "Go you may, Ta-Ree all day doesn't have."

Once the boy was gone, off to get his saber, Ta-Ree turned to Yoda.

"He seems to be the one."

"Obi-Wan certain spark has he." Yoda chuckled. "Ask I must. Why Qui-Gon second Padawan need?"

Ta-Ree thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I don't know Master Yoda. He hasn't told me anything. Master is…"

"Know I do. Most respected is he. Wouldn't question his judgment; Knows what he's doing he does."

"Yes." Ta-Ree looked at Yoda. "I think Obi-Wan shall be just fine. I'll test two others to be certain."

"Fine that is."

Ta-Ree twirled her lightsaber as the boy ran back in.

"I finally found my lightsaber."

"That's good. Now let's see what you've got."

The sabers clashed. Ta-Ree was immediately in her element, the buzz of the lightsabers the only sound she registered. She watched Obi-Wan carefully. He seemed in tune with the Force, calculating every move and timing every reaction, reflexes like those of a Jedi master. It was time to truly test the boy. The lights went out. Obi-Wan stood still for a moment, but he didn't show any emotion. His saber sliced the air, the green light buzzing and made the sweet sound of contact. Ta-Ree laughed as she sheathed her weapon.

"Well, Obi-Wan, you are a truly gifted fighter. I am honored to have seen you again. You are dismissed. Send in Xantree Zandes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, here's the next chapter. It's almost halfway done now. Just four more chapters. I really love writing this. I'm really excited about this. I can't believe I made it so short. Enjoy. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow hopefully.

**Chapter Three**

Obi- Wan stepped out of the hangar. Beads of sweat were dripping off his face and his short hair was wet. He smiled to himself. He walked to find Xantree. His friend was in the practice arena fighting with renewed vigor. That was something Obi-Wan hadn't seen his friend do since the last time a master was scheduled to visit.

"Xantree!"

His friend didn't hear him, but he shouted again. "Xantree, Yoda wants to see you!"

"See you later Obi-Wan." Xantree buzzed out of the practice room.

Obi-Wan walked over to the meditation mats and took a seat next to Mace Windu.

"Xantree isn't ready." He said.

"What do you mean Master Windu?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He is much too impulsive. He lets his anger get the best of him."

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. He knew Master Windu was right, but he knew it would be disloyal to say so.

"He has just as much a chance as anyone else." Obi-Wan said.

"That is true, headstrong one." Mace laughed, a deep throaty laugh that made the younger students tremble.

"Master, who do you think Qui-Gon will choose?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I've known Qui-Gon a long time, but I really don't know who he'll choose this time around."

Mace Windu stood up and left. Obi-Wan knew he was going to council. He figured he would meet Xantree by the hangar, so they could get some last minute practice before they met with Qui-Gon.

"Why don't we listen in?" Xantree had other ideas.

"We can't."

"Oh, c'mon Obi-Wan. Quit being such a goody two shoes."

"It's wrong Xantree. Do you want to get a master or not?"

"They'll never know Obi-Wan."

"I'm not doing it." Obi-Wan stomped his foot in finality.

"Pussy, goody two shoes." Xantree taunted.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes in frustration. He turned and left to the practice room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

""Who do you believe to be the strongest with the Force?" Mace Windu questioned. Ta-Ree closed her eyes and listened to the Force thrumming quietly, like tiny flies buzzing in the background.

"Master Windu, the boy I saw earlier wasn't as strong as the others in brute strength and his Force connection was rocky, but he had a better logic and mindset than the others."

"And who would that be?"

Ta-Ree bit her lip. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"An odd choice that is." Yoda said.

"The boy doesn't have a good Force connection. That is what defines a Padawan learner." Mace Windu said.

"He can improve Master Windu. I know for a fact my master would embrace the challenge. He told me that he would've taken Obi-Wan on had it not been for the hangar incident."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is brash."

"Brash may he be. Guidance he needs."

"He does not use his anger to solve things." Ta-Ree said. "He is brash only when not given the chance to think things through. Xantree Zandes fought blindly. He let his emotion cloud his judgment." Ta-Ree stuck her chin out.

"Very well, stated young Padawan. Wise beyond your years."

"Thank you Master Windu."

The com link beeped as the holograph of Qui-Gon-Jinn appeared.

"I will be at the temple in a half hour Master Yoda." He said.

Ta-Ree looked at her master. "Master, Isn't it against the Jedi Code to have more than one Padawan learner?"

"I have taught you all you need to know Ta-Ree. As of tomorrow, you are to start the trials."

Ta-Ree kept her face expressionless. "Thank you Master."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Students, please go to the practice room for evaluations." Mace Windu's voice resonated through the com link on Obi-Wan's end table.

"It's time." Obi-Wan said to himself as he rose from his bed. He wasn't really sleeping. He was trying to connect to the Force.

"Why do you keep trying Obi-Wan?" Xantree said. "You know you're not good with the Force. Why keep wasting energy?"

Obi-Wan fingered the lightsaber at his belt. Xantree was his best friend, but his comments hurt worse than when Yoda accidently wounded him during combat training.

"I can improve." Obi-Wan said.

"Just saying…" Xantree waved a hand and dismissed Obi-Wan as if he'd just been talking about the weather.

"Boys," Mace Windu stuck his head in the room. "Everyone is already waiting."

"We're coming Master Windu." Xantree said. He zipped past Obi-Wan smirking.

Obi-Wan sighed as he walked out of the room. Master Windu kept pace with him. "Is something the matter?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "It's Xantree. He's been getting on my nerves. He says I wouldn't have a chance." Obi-Wan looked at Mace Windu. "Do you think that's true?"

Mace Windu's face remained a mask of perfect calm. "You have just as much of a chance as anyone else."

"I don't understand why I can't feel the Force."

"You'll learn youngling. You'll learn."

** ()**

When Obi-Wan entered the practice room at Mace Windu's heels, he gasped. The room was completely transformed. Where there were normally combat droids zooming around and com links connected to the holo-net at every station, there was emptiness and seats like those in the imperial senate lined the main wall. The Jedi Temple's students filled every one. Only one, his, was empty. The Jedi masters, including the infamous Qui-Gon-Jinn were seated at the front of the practice room. Ta-Ree was there also. She knelt beside her master, eyes closed in concentration. Obi-Wan smiled. He couldn't help hoping that he was the one that would be chosen to travel the galaxy as Qui-Gon Jinn's second Padawan.

"Go be seated." Mace Windu instructed.

"Excited we are!" Yoda's voice boomed through the practice room. "You too should be."

"Please show your appreciation for Qui-Gon Jinn." Mace Windu said.

The room went wild. Students that Obi-Wan scarcely knew and even some of the youngest younglings were cheering for Qui-Gon. People could just tell that Qui-Gon was important.

"Thank you Master Windu." A clipped accent caused the room to go quiet and wait for what was to come. "But I will hand the floor to my Padawan. Ta-Ree?"

Obi-Wan looked on as he saw Ta-Ree's eyes go wide. She stood, and started speaking.

"Thank you Master. As I'm standing here looking at all of you, my friends, I know that Master, you won't be disappointed."

Then the chaos began. The students went down and the combat droids were enabled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: **

Ta-Ree watched the students fight the droids. Most of them were focused, she could tell. A good number of them…

_I can't do this._ She thought. _I'm still a learner. I can't judge other people, much less kids._

She felt her breath come in shallow gasps, and her center felt tilted. She went to a corner and sat. She closed her eyes until she felt the tiny thrum in the back of her mind. She was ok. She was fine. She looked up and saw the boy, young Kenobi. He fought a practice droid with a skill she had never seen in most students at the temple, yet once the droid went down he still sheathed his saber with a sort of anger. He walked over to the opposite wall and sat.

"What do you think of him youngling?" Qui-Gon Jinn walked over to her.

"I don't know what to think Master. He seems to have something unique, and he's good, but there's something bothering him. Master Yoda says he doesn't have a good Force connection, yet he fights as though he's perfectly centered. What does it mean?"

"Well-spoken Padawan. It is time for the sparring to begin. Would you help me to choose the students for the first round?"

"Yes Master." Ta-Ree saw the wheels in her master's head turning, and she knew who he wanted to choose. She saw him approach Obi-Wan, and she went to confer with Yoda.

"On your mind what is?" Yoda's eyes were closed and she knew he was in tune with the Force.

"Um… Master Yoda. Master says it is time to choose the students for the first round of sparring. He has chosen young Kenobi, and he told me to choose his opponent. Who do you believe to be a good match?"

Yoda turned to face her. His eyes were solemn. "A quiver in the Force there is. Call the council we must."

"Master Yoda, sparring is supposed to start."

"Going to have to wait that is."

She turned frustrated. _Master Yoda does know what he's talking about. Give him a chance. _ She told herself. She closed her eyes. She did feel something… a sort of chill, a darkness she had felt only once before. _No, don't go there._ Though she tried to stop them, the memories came flowing back.

"Are you ok youngling?" Mace Windu came over.

"I'm fine." She breathed.

Master Windu looked skeptical, but left her alone.

She wasn't fine. She knew that, but no one else needed to. "Guess we'll have to pick volunteers." She said to herself.

She walked over to Qui-Gon. "Master we'll have to choose a volunteer."

"Thank you for telling me Ta-Ree." She took her place beside Qui-Gon and turned to fix her braid, which was unraveling. She knew that whomever her master chose, his judgment would be good. It always was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Thank you so much for reading this story. It was originally supposed to be a two part but it just didn't want to go on… yet. If you have any ideas for my next fan fic please let me know. I want to see where this relationship with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon goes and maybe give my O.C. Ta-Ree a bigger part, and maybe Anakin will be in the next one. If you guys have any ideas let me know. And as always R&R

**Chapter Seven**

"I can't believe you were chosen to spar first."

"You're so lucky Obi-Wan."

These were some of the things that Obi-Wan heard as he walked around the arena. One person that hadn't said anything though, was Xantree. He just looked moody.

_What's eating him?_ Obi-Wan thought. He needed more Force practice if he was going to spar. He walked over to the mats.

Qui-Gon Jinn was sitting on one of the mats meditating. _He's following me._

He knew he needed to ask him why. So he did it the only way he knew how.

"Excuse me Qui-Gon sir? Why are you following me?"

The older man chuckled. "You don't waste time. Good. Well, if you wish to know the answer, you were one of the younglings that stood out."

"Qui-Gon sir?"

"Yes."

"Why did you choose me to spar first?"

"Curious. Always a good trait to have; as I said before, you stood out." The older Jedi looked expectantly at the youngling, waiting for more questions. When none came, he went back to meditating.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, copying the older Jedi next to him. He felt a tiny thrum in the background. Success. He felt the living Force around him. It was exhilarating. He felt a chill in the air as well. Something was wrong. That much he knew, but what?

"Qui-Gon sir?" Qui-Gon Jinn knew what the boy was about to say.

"I feel it too." He stood up, lightsaber at the ready. He noticed from across the room, the masters noticed too, along with his Padawan, Ta-Ree. But all he saw was the children sitting on the bleachers along one side of the room, nothing unusual.

"Nothing to worry about there is." Yoda announced. Qui-Gon knew though that his old master was as worried as he was. "Spar it is time to."

"You best be getting ready youngling." Qui-Gon said.

"Yes sir, Qui-Gon sir." Obi-Wan ran to the sparring ring to warm up.

**()**

Ta-Ree looked at her master as he scanned the eager hands that were raised. A boy who was expressionless in the corner had his hand raised the highest, Xantree Zandes.

"You, Xantree Zandes." Her master said.

Ta-Ree looked at Obi-Wan. The boy looked angry, more or less hurt. She knew this boy and he had a connection.

Xantree looked at Obi-Wan. He knew he hated him, now more than ever. He had been picked, picked personally, by Qui-Gon Jinn. Xantree stood. _I have a master already. I must not disappoint him._ He said to himself. He had been picked two years earlier by the greatest master that ever lived. He knew what he had to do. He had to show them what they were capable of.

Obi-Wan stood in the ring. He closed his eyes; the chill was still there, like a pair of clammy hands embracing his consciousness. The chill felt magnified, as Xantree entered the ring. The boys unsheathed their sabers and the sparring began. Obi-Wan sparred better than ever, blocking every move that came his way. He froze as Xantree raised his hand and squeezed.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't see.

"Release him!" Mace Windu boomed.

Ta-Ree ran out trying to separate the two boys. "Master!"

Qui-Gon unsheathed his lightsaber, a green light and blue light bouncing off each other. Yoda walked over slowly and used the force to pin Xantree against the wall.

"Out of the temple you must go. Never return you may."

Xantree walked out, not complaining, not even looking back.

**()**

"I had no idea Master Yoda." Obi-Wan stood before the council. "Honest. He was acting strangely, but that was just Xantree."

"None of us did youngling. He was deceptive, much more so for his age." Mace Windu said.

"Should have known I should." Yoda shook his head.

"Thank the Force he was only a youngling." Qui-Gon said. "He wouldn't have been as easy to take down if he'd been older."

"So, who's to travel with us?" Ta-Ree asked.

"Young Kenobi?" Qui-Gon asked.

The masters nodded their approval.


	8. Part Two: Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Wow, it seems as though it's been forever since I touched this story, though it probably has. But anyway, I'm finally back! And I've finally started Part two of ObiWan's beginning. Yay! Well anyway, hope you enjoy and as always R&R**

**Chapter Eight**

It had been two months since Obi-Wan Kenobi had been selected by Qui-Gon Jinn as his Padawan learner. He loved every minute of it.

"Obi-Wan look here Padawan!" The thirteen year old boy was snapped back to reality by his master. He'd been daydreaming again.

"I'm sorry Master." Obi-Wan looked down, his face reddening.

Qui-Gon looked at him. "You must stay in the here and now Padawan. Remember that."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan bowed. "It won't happen again."

Qui-Gon looked at the young boy. The Force had definitely had something in mind when it brought the two of them together two months earlier. The boy had been distant ever since. Qui-Gon didn't blame him. It was a lot for an initiate to handle, all before becoming a Padawan. He felt a distinct Force signature. He could tell by the boy's face that Obi-Wan did too.

"Ta-Ree, is there any word on your mission yet?" Qui-Gon asked.

The girl entered. She was cloaked in a light beige tunic and her hair was down framing her face, except for a French braidthat hung rather loosely down her back.

"Yes Master. Masters Yoda and Windu wish to see us about it."

"Ah," He turned to Obi-Wan. "Go back to the quarters and meditate; I'll be there as soon as I can."

"But, Master we were…"

_**Now Padawan.**_ Obi-Wan flinched as he heard the stern command through the training bond. He still couldn't get used to it.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan bowed and left.

Sidious was a threatening picture, even at his happiest, which Xantree knew he wasn't.

"You have blown our cover Darth Eres! You have compromised our entire plan."

"It won't happen again my Lord."

"It had better not." Sidious' hologram flickered and faded.

Obi-Wan felt the darkness as soon as he exposed himself to the Force. He saw his onetime best friend Force choking him, and he saw the flash of lightsabers as Qui-Gon and Ta-Ree blocked Xantree's lightsaber. He saw Master Yoda telling Xantree he was expelled from the order. He saw Xantree run out before the Masters could take any further action. He tried to shake the vision, but it was as if it was on repeat. _**Master! **_He shouted through the training bond.

Qui-Gon felt excruciating pain. He was forced to his knees before the council.

"Qui?" Mace was up on his feet beside Ta-Ree in an instant.

"Obi-Wan?" Ta-Ree paled. He had been getting painful visions ever since that day two months ago.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Masters." Ta-Ree said as she tailed Qui-Gon, Yoda and Mace.

_ I shouldn't have told the boy to meditate. _Qui-Gon thought.

"You couldn't have known." Ta-Ree said. Qui-Gon looked to the girl. He forgot how perceptive this young one was. He was going to miss working with her as his Padawan.

"All of the signs were there." Qui-Gon said. He reeled. They had to get to Obi-Wan.

Xantree smiled wickedly at his former best friend. "Join me Obi-Wan. It can be just like it once was."

Obi-Wan was sweating. "You're not real. You're a vision." He stammered. He felt the darkness in the Force. It was suffocating him. He knew it was very real. He desperately tried to search for the light. The thrum in the Force called him, _Focus Kenobi, _he thought.

_**Padawan Kenobi, snap out of it! **_He flipped his eyes open at his Master's voice through the bond, snapping him out of his meditation. He saw Qui-Gon, Ta-Ree, Master Windu and Master Yoda.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, tears threatening to spill over. He wasn't ok Obi-Wan knew that much.

"Meeting rescheduled shall be. Kenobi needs you he does." Yoda said.

"Qui-Gon, we have to talk." Mace said.

"Ta-Ree, take care of him won't you?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Knight Crec capable she is. Discuss things we must." Yoda snapped clipping Qui-Gon with his walking stick.

"Yes Master." Qui-Gon said.

Ta-Ree laughed as the door slid shut behind the three elder masters. _They always did fight like children. Behave like a bunch of initiates._

"Obi-Wan…" The young Padawan stood facing the door, the tears still glistening. "You can let it out you know."

"No…" he sniffed. "I won't let my emotions cloud my judgment. A Jedi does not…."

"Padawan Kenobi!" she snapped. "In this circumstance, you must! It is for your own good. Believe me… learning under Master Jinn has taught me a few things Obi-Wan. After all, he is not a conventional Jedi." Ta-Ree wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder, leading him to the couch. "Will you please share with me what's bothering you? I want to help you."

Obi-Wan looked at the girl sitting next to him. "Can we meditate? I think I can better explain through the Force."

"Of course Obi-Wan. I can help you shield it from Qui-Gon if that makes you feel better."

Obi-Wan looked at her in disbelief. "You would do that?"

Ta-Ree grew serious. "Yes Obi-Wan. But hear me out, if I think that the council needs to know, or more importantly if Master Jinn needs to know, I will not hesitate to pull you to the council chambers myself no matter how much you protest."

"Of course Knight Crec." Obi-Wan bowed, causing Ta-Ree to blush.

The two younglings, Padawan and Knight sat on the meditation mats. "Has Master Jinn taught you about joint meditation yet?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not yet. He only told me that because of our bond, we could feel each other's emotions and communicate through the Force."

"Well yes that is true and very crucial to know. It was that very thing that sent us running in here. It is that connection between Master and Padawan that is the basis for joint meditation."

"How can it work for us though? We're not Master and Padawan. We're just a Knight and a Padawan." Obi-Wan asked.

"If we open ourselves up fully and completely to one another, that forms a bond. Once our minds touch, and once we grow close the bond is formed, and it can rarely be broken. We become one, much like you and Master Jinn, or I and Master Jinn."

"But I thought attachment is forbidden." Obi-Wan said.

This was always the thing that confused Ta-Ree the most. Even when Qui-Gon had explained it to her at that age, she still failed to completely grasp the concept.

"That is the thing that mystifies and confuses still to this day. I do not wish to confuse you Obi-Wan, so I will leave that to Qui-Gon or Yoda to explain. Now shall we begin?"

The young boy nodded, clearly shaken. He grasped Ta-Ree's hands as he let the Force envelope him.

_**"Obi-Wan, why did you leave me? I thought we were friends." Xantree growled. "We were supposed to do everything together. But you are weak Kenobi! You always have been."**_

_** Obi-Wan's braid blew in the breeze. "No Xantree you're wrong. You are the weak one."**_

_** "Am I?" The young Sith laughed as he bent the Force causing Obi-Wan to fall to his knees with a cry.**_

"Obi-Wan, I'm here its ok!" Ta-Ree shouted as she saw the young Padawan screaming and shaking. Ta-Ree let out a breath as she released the shields she had put around Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon winced as he felt the chill through the training bond.

"Qui-Gon, is everything alright with Obi-Wan? Is he adjusting alright?" Mace seemed oblivious to the pain his friend was in.

"He…he…"Qui-Gon struggled to speak through the pain. "He's adjusting very well. He excels in his training, but something seems…." Qui-Gon put his hands to his head wincing. "I have to go Mace!" The master ran back to his quarters and threw open the door to see his padawan lying on the floor in a cold sweat.


	9. Part Two: Chapter 9

_**A/N: Wow, how long has it been? I'm looking at the date on top of my original draft and it says March 7, 2011 is when I began writing this, so a little over two years. Whew! Thanks to SM12 for the PM message and level of support for this story. I hope to edit and repost, but until then, I will post completed chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. That belongs to the Great Master of all Star Wars George Lucas. I do however own Ta-Ree Crec and Xantree Zandes aka Darth Eres. Anything you recognize, not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Obi-Wan… Padawan?" Qui-Gon ran to Obi-Wan and put a hand to his forehead.

"Master, the only way he would explain what was wrong was meditation. I'm sorry Master. I shouldn't have allowed it." Ta-Ree stood up, steeling herself.

"I appreciate your efforts Knight Crec. But you shouldn't have closed our bond! That was foolish and something I would expect from a young Padawan, not one newly knighted. Please leave us alone."

Ta-Ree bowed as she left the room, leaving Master and Padawan alone.

"M…Master…" Obi-Wan's voice was pained, and his face was sheet white. "It was my idea. I told Ta-Ree to do it." _**I didn't want you to worry.**_

"It was foolish Padawan. Under no circumstances are you to close the bond again understood?"

Obi-Wan sat up, wincing. "Yes Master."

"Glad we understand each other. Let us skip the meditations for a while hmm? How about a spar?" A hint of a smile played on the master's face, causing Obi-Wan to smirk. "Think you can beat me this time Padawan?"

"I'm ready to try Master."

"Do or do not Padawan. There is no try."

Both of the Jedi walked to the training room.

The lightsabers beamed to life as the pair circled. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, feeling the force around him. He felt a presence behind him and whirled.

_**Be mindful of the fight! **_He heard through the training bond. He nearly singed a youngling, at the same time that Qui-Gon's green blade grazed his shoulder. Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open and he parried Qui-Gon's blows, barely feeling the Force, which made what happened next all the more embarrassing.

Qui-Gon changed tactics. Before he had been leading Obi-Wan forward, letting him feel what it was like to parry, but it was time to challenge his padawan learner. He parried gently, but then the blows became harder and harder. He aimed for the chest, than the head. Obi-Wan barely felt the slight change that signaled his next move. Qui-Gon swept the blade low, aiming for Obi-Wan's legs and causing the young padawan to be thrown off balance, knocking into the combat droids.

Qui-Gon ran over to Obi-Wan helping the boy up.

"You have to be mindful of the Force as you're fighting Padawan mine."

"I tried Master, really I did." Obi-Wan winced, as the pain in his leg was too much.

"Try harder." Qui-Gon ruffled the young boy's braid.

"Yes Master."

They were now in the healer's wing, Obi-Wan limping the whole way. "Really Master, did you have to hit so hard?"

Qui-Gon smirked. "You must be prepared Padawan. Not everyone will go as easy as I will."

"You call that easy Master?!"

"You were distracted Obi-Wan. If you weren't, I have no doubt it would be easy."

"Force Master! You are impossible." The boy shook his head.

"Padawan Kenobi, what happened this time?" a healer asked.

"Sparring accident." Qui-Gon said.

"Ahh. Well, come along Padawan Kenobi and I'll have a medi-droid patch you right up."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Knight Ta-Ree?" Ta-Ree turned to see Master Windu running to catch up with her.

"Master Windu, is something the matter?" She slowed letting the Jedi Master come in step so they were walking side by side.

"Knight Crec, how is Padawan Kenobi adjusting?" Master Windu asked. Ta-Ree was taken aback.

"Master Windu, didn't Master Jinn tell you this already?"

"He ran off before he finished explaining."

"There is something going on with Padawan Kenobi Master Windu. I've tried to help him as much as I could, but neither Master Jinn nor I have been able to get the full story from him."

"Has he learned of joint meditation yet?" Windu asked. Ta-Ree stopped, causing the master to look at her with concern. "Knight Crec, you must tell me. It may be the only way…"

"Master Windu, I've tried joint meditation with him. I put up shields to shield from Master Jinn, because Obi-Wan didn't want to frighten him, but I fear he may have shielded from me as well. I couldn't get through to him Master Windu!" Ta-Ree was panicked.

"Knight Crec…Calm down this instant!" Mace Windu boomed. "Padawan Kenobi hasn't learned shielding yet! He is only a junior learner… unless…" The Master was deep in thought.

"Master Windu…" The young Knight looked at the Jedi master waiting and venturing carefully. She knew from experience that Windu could sometimes read too much into things.

"I must see Yoda about this. Thank you Ta-Ree." Master Windu turned and hastily ran to the elder master's chambers.

Yoda was meditating in his chambers, when he felt his friend's familiar presence.

Yoda chuckled. "The matter what is?"

Windu's words were rushed. "I have reason to believe that Young Kenobi may be in danger."

Yoda's eyes opened slowly. "That reason what is?"

Windu explained, his words tumbling over one another for a chance to escape.

Yoda was used to seeing this level of panic in less experienced masters, but to see it in Windu shocked him. He maintained his calm as he listened, but then grew worried.

"See Master Jinn and Kenobi we must." Yoda said.


	10. Part Two: Chapter 10

_**A/N: Here's the next completed chapter. I will post chapter eleven later today. I am hoping to continue this story soon. Hopefully I will be able to. Chapters ten and eleven are pre-written. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Darkness and shadows consumed the young Padawan. His forehead was drenched in sweat as he slept, tossing and turning, his dreams vivid.

** "****Obi-Wan, you don't seem like yourself, what's the matter?" Xantree was a Jedi Initiate again, like old times, like before.**

**Obi-Wan looked up at his old friend, shaken to the core, as he pulled his lightsaber. It was like his actions weren't his own. The scene changed. Xantree's face lost all color and his face was full of shadows as the blood red saber of the Sith beamed to life, and he struck.**

Obi-Wan woke in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face. What did his nightmare mean? In this dream it wasn't Xantree fighting him, but him fighting Xantree, and with a Sith's saber. It was all wrong!

In the cot next to Obi-Wan's, Qui-Gon slept on; the Force nudged his mind faintly, barely enough to alert the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan felt puzzled. What the Force was going on? This was unlike his master.

_I guess I'll go for a walk; _thought Obi-Wan. Perhaps a change of scenery would do him some good. He clipped his training saber to his belt, and grabbed his cloak as the door slid shut quietly behind him.

After, the young Padawan left the quarters; he walked around corners, until he got to the row of Initiate chambers. His steps were mechanical, and it was almost as if he was in a trance, until, that is, he got into the room. No new initiates had been assigned to the dorm he had once shared with his one-time best friend, and it looked the same as ever. Obi-Wan's model fighters still hung on the ceiling above his old cot, and the com link besides his cot was powered on. He sat on the cot, deep in thought. Xantree and he used to share this com link, but Xantree was always on the holo-net more than he. Only now, two months later did Obi-Wan wonder if he had been doing more than playing holo-games.

Obi-Wan sensed someone coming and quickly snatched the com-link off the nightstand and stood up, igniting his training saber.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Padawan Kenobi, shouldn't you be in bed?" asked a familiar voice. Only then did he notice who it was.

"Oh, it's you Ta-Ree." Obi-Wan deactivated his saber before turning to face his friend.

"I should hope you are going back to bed Padawan Kenobi. Master Jinn is going to worry."

"I couldn't sleep." Obi-Wan confessed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ta-Ree asked.

"No. I'm tired. I'm going to go back to sleep."

Ta-Ree nodded, taking Obi-Wan's hand and guiding him back to the quarters. Not a word was exchanged, but Ta-Ree was troubled the rest of the night.

* * *

"Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, a word if you don't mind." The next morning Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi found themselves face to face with Masters Yoda and Windu along with Ta-Ree Crec.

"Of course Masters. Do you wish to come in?" Qui-Gon asked.

The two Masters walked in without a word as Ta-Ree entered slowly behind them.

"Obi-Wan, how is everything going? Is there anything that's bothering you?" Master Windu asked.

Obi-Wan met the Master's gaze, and tried for an earnest look. "No Master Windu."

"Obi-Wan…" Ta-Ree looked at Obi-Wan pleading.

"Padawan, are you certain?" Qui-Gon asked.

"How many time do I have to say it?!" The boy stood shaking. "Nothing is wrong!"

**_Padawan! You will sit down this instant and listen to what the Masters and Ta-Ree have to say! _**The reprimand came like a slap, quick, cold and unexpected through the bond.

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan whispered, still seething. What right did they have to treat him like a child? He was no longer an initiate. He had no reason to have to answer things more than once. They had clearly heard him the first time.

"Padawan, I expect you to listen, and treat the masters with respect. Continue Master Windu." Qui-Gon said.

"Concerned we are about you youngling." Yoda said. "Stay with Knight Crec you must."

"We'll call you when we're ready Padawan." Qui-Gon said as they strolled out of the room.

"I don't know what's gotten into him Masters, and I apologize that you had to witness that." Qui-Gon said.

"Apology appreciated it is," Yoda replied "Unnecessary it also is." Yoda replied.

Qui-Gon looked at the small master incredulous. "What do you mean? He disrespected you completely. Surely you do not condone…"

"Peace Qui-Gon," Master Windu held up a hand. "No we do not, but given his current state, we cannot expect otherwise."

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon asked. He was stupefied. What were these masters saying? What was wrong with Obi-Wan?

"We have reason to believe that he is being touched by the Dark Side." Master Windu replied.

_The Dark Side. But how?_

"Explain much it would." Yoda said. "Dark Side mysterious it is."

Qui-Gon nodded, thinking back to that day he had first met Obi-Wan to how he was now. The respectful, curious lad certainly didn't seem like his Padawan now. He distanced himself, and Qui-Gon had a harder time connecting to him through the Force. It was almost as if he had been shielding, and none of them had taught him that; and the visions. It was all making sense. The question was who was causing that pain to his Padawan, and Qui-Gon had every intention of finding out.

"Get Padawan Kenobi we must." Yoda said.

* * *

Ta-Ree noticed immediately that Obi-Wan was worn out. His braid was unraveled, almost to the point of being nonexistent.

"Obi-Wan, your braid." She laughed as she reached over to fix it.

"I can do it myself." Obi-Wan said, slapping her hand away.

Ta-Ree was taken aback. "Obi-Wan, what's wrong with you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Obi-Wan said, before putting his hands on his head and collapsing onto the sofa.

"Obi-Wan! Master Jinn!" Ta-Ree ran into the opposite room where the Masters were conferring.

Qui-Gon head shot up at the girl's cry. "Ta-Ree, what's the matter?"

"It's Obi-Wan!"

The group of four ran to the adjoining room where the youngling lay unconscious on the sofa.

"As I feared it is." Yoda said. The diminutive master looked at the young Padawan, distress evident in his globe-like eyes.

"I am scared also. I'm certain this is the work of a Sith." Master Windu said.

"But Master Windu, aren't the Sith dead?" Ta-Ree asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm not sure Knight Crec."

It was then Ta-Ree remembered something. "Xantree."


	11. Author's Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"A/N: Hi. If there are any readers still here, I have some unfortunate news. Due to my computer crashing, I have lost all of my files pertaining to my older stories including Obi-Wan's Beginning. I have exported the story thus far up to chapter ten but I have to write other chapters from scratch. I am hoping to get back to this story soon!/span/em/strong/p 


End file.
